In the Leaky Cauldron
by prongsthemaurauder
Summary: tee hee James Siriuse Remuse Lilly and others in Leaky Cauldron
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own it all muuaaaaaaaaawhhahahahahah... I just kidding but any way. Lalalalalalalalalalahaahahahaahapapapapapaoaoaoaoaiaiaiaiauauauauauyayayayay ayayyayayyayaya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A/n review or else!!!!!!!!!!! ;) ttfn ta ta for now!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 1 prologue thingie  
  
hey, meet at leaky cauldron at 'leven thirty. Prongs  
  
James sent this letter to his best friends, sirius black, lily evans, jessica thatch, molly polly, and remus lupin. (peter died cause he's evil.) (they are in their sixth year and still unbelievably immature.)  
  
James told his mum where he was going and took his trunk and left for diagon ally. (the gang are spending the night at the leaky cauldron and going sraight to london for school in the morning.  
  
A/n short I know ok review 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as last time  
  
A/n um.... I dunno...... Review, yeah!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2 leaky Cauldron  
  
James arrived at the leaky cauldron with lily, jess (jessica), and molly. Sirius and remus were already there sirius holding a big red bottle while remus was trying to take it away unsuccessfully.  
  
Not big red again- james and the girls  
  
They all ran and tackled sirius but it was too late he had already finished it.  
  
Ugh- everyone besides sirius  
  
Oh well bottoms up- james as he and sirius order another bottle .\\  
  
Drink up my hearties yo ho- chorus the 2  
  
They've just seen the movie pirates of the carribbean- explained remus at the girls confused looks.  
  
Oh really- girls  
  
Yohoyoho a pirates life for me.....i love this song really...bad eggs.- james  
  
What ever- girls You guys have had too much big red your like bouncing off the walls.- lily  
  
Behind her james and sirius run and jump onto the wall;)  
  
I'll never understand you 2- jessica Ditto-every1 including james and sirius earning confused stares from the others  
  
James muttered something and the gang instantly were all wearing disco outfits.  
  
Sirius- sweet!  
  
Everyone else- what the!!!!!!!!  
  
James and sirius got microphes and sung YMCA.  
  
Remus- Can't fight 'em so might as well join them  
  
Then the girls got up and sang say a little prayer for u After that remus sung 'perrified' in a really high squeaky vioce.  
  
The other customers joined in and it became I dance party.  
  
But after a while it got kind of scary cause really old ladies started singing so the kids decided to go to sleep.  
  
A/n stupid yup I know o well. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR EEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*ann*~* 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: My mamma.. my mamma.. said I was poorer than you prats. Note to self: Stop farting like a goon. Not to everyone: Jamesikins – Lilly Sirius- Jessica Remus- Molly  
  
Chapter 3 Tissue Paper  
  
James woke up to Sirius and Remus blowing their noses in a tissue-blowing contest as they put it. They got dressed in pink bikinis and went with the girls outside who were wearing business clothes. They walked outside not even questioning what the other was wearing.  
  
When they got outside, they saw this red limo with neon lights and they were all like SWEEEETTEETETET. They got in it to go to Kings Cross Station. But on the way they saw Peter who came back from the dead. He got run over by the limo. They didn't stop though. They kept going to an ice cream parlor where Remus asked, "Is strawberry those SEXY RED thing." Molly was all like, "Owwhh me gosh. What is boyfriend on. He's scaring everyone. I will kill him one day." So they got their ice cream and set off to Kings Cross. Unfortunatly, it was already five o'clock. What they didn't know was that it was five o'clock AM.  
  
James: Darn we missed it. Jessica: Hey you guys. Everyone: What? Jessica: What I didn't say anything? Lilly: okay.......... James whispers in Remus's ear: No wonder she is Sirius's girlfriend... She is a lunie!?! Molly: LOOK! An old most likely abandoned house with maybe a magic carpet! Everyone: let us ride to camolet.  
  
Inside shackish house  
  
Ol' man sitting there eating yogart: Hi! Everyone: What are you doing?!? Old man: Eating yogurt... Everyone: oh okay our mistake... Old man: Want a magic carpet? It'll cost you! James: Here.. Take my owl... (crying silently and taking suffocated bird from last week out of back pocket) Old man takes dead owl and gives the carpet: Such a pretty bird. My preciousssss. Frodo pops out of nowhere Frodo: BOOOO James: AHHAHAH okay lets go They leave Fly ½ -way to Hogwarts. James: Why is the sun coming up? Sirius: We must of taken too long talkin' to that old man. We gotta hurry Remus: Alrighty then  
  
¾ of the way there  
  
James: You are so beautiful to me... Sirius: I am flattered. Lily: He was singing to me! Sirius: No he wasn't Lily: Was too. Sirius: Was not! This goes on for a while til' James says: Look HogwartS! Remus: Let's go to the Great Hall. Molly whose driving: okay! Run into Window and glass doesn't brake so they get stuck on the window like flies swatted into window with their heads chopped off except their heads stayed on.  
  
Even after they have fallen and bounced on a conveniently located sleeping giant who turned out to be Hagrid who was all like: Wha happened?!?", there places on the wall remained there because it was never dusted before or after that.  
  
A/N. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.Funny stuff---------------------------- anyway bye Love to you, love to me, love to your great great great great great great probably dead grand mamma, ANn 


End file.
